


Hiding in Plain Sight

by StarryGatorr



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Major injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, PSI - Freeform, Spoilers, VERY Minor references to Mother 1, minor grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: Hinawa didn't die. Claus was found. Flint isn't broken. Lucas didn't go on his grand adventure. That doesn't mean everything is alright though. No, there's still more this family must face. At least they have each other this time around.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> POV - Claus

Today was the long awaited day, summer always did bring forth a wave of life through the Nowhere Islands. Cool breezes made way to a sweltering heat that beckoned the wildlife to seek shade, causing the forests to become more noisy and crowded than usual. However, the past week had been particularly lively. The residents of the small and quaint  Tazmily Village had reached the final stage of their preparation for Sun Day. Sun Day was a recently adopted holiday, one to celebrate the final week or so of summer before fall and the harvest season took hold. Like the other three holidays celebrated by Tazmillians, there was no official date, Sun Day simply commenced whenever the townsfolk were ready that month. The town had already been decorated with flags, some simple and small dyed various colors while other were larger and bore the image of the sun. Two large tables with red and yellow table cloths were placed in the town square and villagers were in the midst of transferring plates of food from their kitchens to the tables. Adults worked and conversed while the children prepared games and ransacked food.

 

A boy waits outside one of the doors of the Residential Building, not to be confused with Yado’s Inn, the Residential Building a much larger complex that houses a majority of the town. This boy is of the age of ten, has copper hair unintentionally styled in a cowlick, and he is wearing his almost signature teal and yellow striped shirt. Paired with those features are his blue shoes and orange shorts. This boy is named Claus, an energetic boy and the first of a pair of two twins. Impatience getting best of him, he knocked the door for a second time. A girl his age by the name of Angie opened the door, a wonderful aroma of home baked goods and nut confectioneries escaping from deeper within the building.

 

“We’ll be ready in a bit, just- Oh, Claus! I’m sorry, but we really can’t give you any cookies. It’s Sun Day after all and we need all the food we can get.”

 

Claus turned somewhat red at the implication that he was there merely to stuff his face. “Hey! I didn’t say anything about cookies!”

 

“Huh? But that’s just about the only reason you come here.”

 

“And I said that’s not it!” The boy crossed his arms and huffed. “I’m looking for Lucas. I haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

 

“Lucas? Sorry, I’ve been way too busy helping mom. I have barely been outside, aside from delivering what mom makes to the feast.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Angie smiled softly, “It’s alright Claus. Lucas is probably just hiding from the crowd.”

 

“Yeah. Well, thanks.”

 

The two bid each other farewell as Claus returned to the town square. It was a shame to say that Angie was right. Lucas always retreated somewhere isolated whenever the holidays or other big events came up.  While Claus does have enough energy for the both of them it is a bother to have to drag his brother out of the shadows so he can enjoy himself.

 

Claus looked up at the sky to check the position of the sun. The festivities were bound to begin any minute yet his brother was still missing. There was no way Lucas was going to make him miss Sun Day again. While most holidays were similar they all had unique aspects, and during Sun Day the villagers would participate in games and competitions called sports. They were everything someone as athletic as Claus would ever dream of. With external motivation now involved the boy was determined to find his twin. As he swerved and weaved his way through the crowd he made his way to the bazaar. The bazaar is practically empty during the holidays, aside from it’s owner Mike. That makes it the perfect location to avoid the liveliness of the town square. Claus barged in as usual, immediately beginning his investigation. Mike was moving a box when the boy had slammed the wooden door open and dropped his crate in shock. The mustachio’d man turned his attention to said source of noise.

 

“Er, hello Claus. Are you looking for Lucas?”

 

“Yeah! Do you know where he is?”

 

Mike took his multi-color hat off and wiped his forehead, “I’m afraid not. I know he was here for Bloom Day but it seems he wised up after you caught him here.”

 

“Dang… well, thanks anyways!”

 

“My pleasure! And say, could you not slam-”

 

Claus flew out the door, closing it with a bang. Visiting the bazaar yielded no hints as to Lucas’ whereabouts. Instead, Claus turned his attention to the two children loitering near the bazaar. Nichol and Richie, a sister brother pair and somewhat good friends. The two waved as Claus approached them.

 

“Nichol! Richie! Have either of you seen Lucas?”

 

“Lucas?” Richie, the red headed girl, scoffed, “Did you seriously lose him again?”

 

“I did not! Besides, I didn’t “lose” him. He ran off.”

 

Nichol shook his head, “We haven’t seen him lately.”

 

“Alright, thanks anyways.”

 

Claus waved goodbye as he continued his search, this time travelling north of the town to the cross section area. Lucas didn’t appear to be in town, which means he had probably run out of hiding spots there. Claus knew for a fact his brother was too much of a scaredy cat to go in the graveyard or the abandoned mine, which meant he must have went left towards Sunshine Forest. He dashed down the dirt path and past the bell tower to the entrance of the forest and the stone building besides it. That’s right, the Prayer Temple! It wasn’t far from town and was bound to be empty on Sun Day. Prayer wasn’t required for a festival about sports and moving about. However, before he could travel up the stone step Jonel exited the temple.

 

The man smiled, “Good afternoon Claus. Why aren’t you in town playing?”

 

“I’m looking for Lucas. Is he in the temple?”

 

“Why yes, he is.”

 

“Great!” Claus attempted to run past Jonel, but the man easily blocked his way. He was met with fierce teal eyes glaring at him.

 

“Now hold on. Lucas doesn’t look like he wants to be bothered.”

 

“That’s cuz he’s a wet blanket! Cmon Jonel, let me take him back to town.”

 

The older male sighed. There was no hope in convincing Claus, especially when it came to Sun Day and the various outdoor activities that came with it. He only thought of himself and his values and not what makes others uncomfortable. A stark contrast to Lucas and his kindness. It’s amazing how different two twins can be.

 

“Alright,” Jonel sighed as he made way for the boy.

 

“Thanks!”

 

With a spring in his step Claus launched himself into the Prayer Temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's good to be back after a century or two. Finally writing again and this time with a new fandom. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> PS please note that Sun Day is not canon, it is something I created.


End file.
